Wiki
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Wiki course. Select Courses * Add free, open Wiki courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Use the newly developing WikiData (http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata) and WikiBase (http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Wikibase_Client) for the 'backend' of the World University and School wiki. Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Ayers, Phoebe, Charles Matthews and Ben Yates. 2008. How Wikipedia Works: And How You Can Be a Part of It. No Starch Press. Lih, Andrew. 2009. The Wikipedia Revolution: How a Bunch of Nobodies Created the World's Greatest Encyclopedia. Hyperion. Reagle Jr., Joseph Michael, with Lawrence Lessig. 2010. Good Faith Collaboration: The Culture of Wikipedia. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Tapscott, Don and Anthony Williams. 2006. Wikinomics: How Mass Collaboration Changes Everything. Portfolio Hardcover. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Conversations / Dialogues / Idea Competitions Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, Repositories, etc. Kroetzsch, Markus. 2013 Several scripts to analyse Wikidata dumps. github.com/mkroetzsch/wda. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Poetry Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems, FAQs Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds, SMS, etc. Select Recordings Select References AFP. 2012. Wikipedia sees future - and threat - in cell phones. December 13. www.nation.co.ke. billava. 2011. Wikipedia Edits Around the World. May 23. news.slashdot.org. Brady, Diane. 2011. Jimmy Wales's Wikipedia Balancing Act: The Wikipedia founder on empowering his army of volunteers while still maintaining control of the site—and not selling out. June 2. Business Week. Bustillos, Maria. 2011. Wikipedia And The Death Of The Expert. May 17. theawl.com. Carr, David. 2012. How I’m Surviving (or Trying to) Without Wikipedia at My Fingertips. January 18. New York, NY: New York Times. Education/Assignment Design. 2012. Education/Assignment Design. outreach.wikimedia.org. Ferguson, Lisa, Weiping Li, Alex Laverty, Renata Avila, Chan Myae Khine, Ellery Roberts Biddle, and Sarah Myers (eds.). 2013. Netizen Report: Wikimedia Stands Ground in Russia, France. April 16. advocacy.globalvoicesonline.org. Hill, Benjamin Mako. 2011. Almost Wikipedia: What Eight Collaborative Encyclopedia Projects Reveal About Mechanisms of Collective Action. Cambridge, MA: cyber.law.harvard.edu. horselight. 2012. Wikipedia As a "War Zone," Rather Than a Collaboration. June 23. news.slashdot.org. jampola. 2011. Wikipedia To Dump GoDaddy Over SOPA. news.slashdot.org. Kohs, Gregory. 2011. Wikimedia UK stonewalling effort to see documents. December 20. www.examiner.com. Kohs, Gregory. 2011. Wikipedia's forgotten creator. December 23. www.examiner.com. Krötzsch, Markus. 2012. Wikidata: The Next Big Thing for Wikipedia. October 7. Oxford, UK: korrekt.org/page/Wikidata:_The_Next_Big_Thing_for_Wikipedia. Mani. 2011. Average Wikipedia reader is 36 years old. blog.wikimedia.org. Palmer, Craig L. 2011. Wikia to move our 500+ domains from GoDaddy over their support of SOPA legislation. December 30. community.wikia.com. Pintscher, Lydia. 2013. First steps of Wikidata in the Hungarian Wikipedia. January 14. Berlin, Germany: blog.wikimedia.de. Pintscher, Lydia. 2012. Wikidata applies for the Knight News Challenge and you can help. June 25. Berlin, Germany: blog.wikimedia.de. Richter, Pavel. 2013. The Future of Wikidata. February 20. Berlin, Germany: blog.wikimedia.de. Roth, Matthew. 2012. The Wikipedia data revolution. March 30th. Berlin, Germany: blog.wikimedia.org. Saenz, Aaron. 2012. Who’s Donating to Wikipedia? Everybody. Latest Drive Raises $20M from 1M+ Donors. January 10. singularityhub.com. Saldanha, Ayesha. 2011. India: The Future of Wikipedia. June 30. Cambridge, MA: Global Voices Online. Shema, Hadas. 2012. Interview with Richard Price, Academia.edu CEO. October 31. Scientific American Blogs. Simón, Cristina with Dani Easton (trans). 2013. Wikipedia Reaches 400,000 Article Milestone. April 19. Cambridge, MA: globalvoicesonline.org. Soulskill. 2011. Wikimedia Foundation Enables HTTPS For All Projects. October 04. yro.slashdot.org. Vrandečić, Denny. 2012. Wikidata as a central free repository of identifiers for the whole Web. Berlin, Germany: Wikimedia Deutschland. What is a wiki? 2007. What is a wiki?. Cambridge, MA: MIT Open Course Ware. Wiki entry. 2012. Wiki. Wikipedia. Wikidata code review. 2013. Wikidata Code review. meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Development/Code_Review. Wikidata status updates. 2013. Wikidata status updates. July 5. meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Status_updates/2013_07_05. Wikimedia Foundation 2011-12 Annual Plan. 2012. Wikimedia Foundation 2011-12 Annual Plan. Wikimedia Foundation. Wikipedia:Why Wikipedia is so great. 2012. Wikipedia:Why Wikipedia is so great. en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Why_Wikipedia_is_so_great. Wikipedia as a Teaching Tool: Learning Objectives and Assignments Types. 2012. Wikipedia as a Teaching Tool: Learning Objectives and Assignments Types. outreach.wikimedia.org. Wikipedia entry. 2012. Wikipedia. Wikipedia. Wikipedia will survive for another year reaches 20 million fundraising target. 2012. Wikipedia will survive for another year reaches 20 million fundraising target. January 2. sociable.co Wortham, Jenna. 2012. A Political Coming of Age for the Tech Industry. January 17. New York, NY: New York Times. Zelenkauskaite, A., & Massa, P. 2011. Digital libraries and social Web: Insights from Wikipedia users’ activities. July. Rome, Italy: Proceedings of IADIS Collaborative Technologies 2011. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Kinzler, Daniel. 2013. The technology behind Wikidata. commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?title=File%3AThe_technology_behind_Wikidata.pdf. State of Wikidata (Wikimania 2013). 2013. State of Wikidata (Wikimania 2013). Berlin, Germany: Wikidata. Wikimania 2013 presentation slides. 2013. Category:Wikimania 2013 presentation slides. Berlin, Germany: commons.wikimedia.org. Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Bruckman, Amy. 2013. The Speed and Accuracy of Wikipedia: A Family Story. May 28. The Next Bison: Social Computing and Culture. Héder, Mihály. 2011. Sztakipedia toolbar screencast October 1, 2011. (An assisting tool for help with finding the right links, categories and infoboxes, etc., for Mediawiki). YouTube. Kinzler, Daniel. 2012. CPEU2 - Implementation and integration of Wikipedias next big thing - Daniel Ki. August 24. Berlin, Germany: Campus Party. leelefever. 2007. Wikis in Plain English . May 29. http://commoncraft.com. Pintscher, Lydia. 2012. Wikidata: Wikimedia going structured data (FrOSCon12). Reagle, Joseph. 2010. Joseph Reagle on Good Faith Collaboration: The Culture of Wikipedia. 18 October. Cambridge, MA: Harvard's Berkman Center for Internet and Society. stickfigureparades. 2009. The History of Wikipedia (in two minutes). Youtube.com Wales, Jimmy. 2009. The Future of Free Culture: Jimmy Wales, Founder of Wikipedia. October 7. New Haven, CT: Information Society Project at the Yale Law School. Wales, Jimmy. 2012. Jimmy Wales on the Future of Wikipedia. video.foxbusiness.com. Select Video Conferences Select Websites Bowring, Samuel. 2009. Wiki and Web Site Instructions. Cambridge, MA: MIT Open Course Ware. Mitchell, Ryan and Yuki Yamada. 2013. Wikipedia Edits Around the Globe: The Where and When of Language. (In multiple languages). Cambridge, MA: javasaur.com/wikivis/. Wiki Loves Monuments. 2013. Wiki Loves Monuments: The Wikipedia photo contest around cultural heritage. wikilovesmonuments.org. Select Wikis Bangalore. 2013. Bangalore. (An example how of Wikidata geocoordinates work). wikidata.org/wiki/Q1355. Extension:Wikibase - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Wikibase Extension:Wikibase Client - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Wikibase_Client Sandbox - MediaWiki. 2011. Sandbox - MediaWiki. mediawiki.org/wiki/Sandbox SMWDIWikiPage Class Reference. 2011. SMWDIWikiPage Class Reference. (This class implements wiki page data items). semantic-mediawiki.org/doc/classSMWDIWikiPage.html Translatewiki.net. 2012. http://translatewiki.net/wiki/Main_Page. (Translatewiki.net is a localisation platform for translation communities, language communities, and free and open source projects). Translatewiki.net. WikiData - http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata) Wikidata/Technical proposal - http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Technical_proposal Subjects' Social Networking Sites Tutoring World University and School Links Computer Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_Science Crowdsourcing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Crowdsourcing Data: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Data Database Systems: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Database_Systems Free Digital Society: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Free_Digital_Society Graphic Design: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Graphic_Design Hacking - Computers (certified, ethical): http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hacking_-_Computers_(certified,_ethical) Information Technology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Information_Technology Internet Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Internet_Studies Media Lab at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Media_Lab_at_World_University_and_School Media Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Media_Studies Network Neutrality: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Network_Neutrality Network Society: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Network_Society Networks - Technical: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Networks_-_Technical Open Access Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Access_Resources Programming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Programming Social Media: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Media Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science Society, Technology and Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Society,_Technology_and_Science Sociology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Sociology Theorizing Cultural Change: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Theorizing_Cultural_Change Web Page Design and Production: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Web_Page_Design_and_Production Wiki: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare (not endorsed by MIT OCW) - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and has been a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity through November 12, 2012, and is re-instating its 501©(3) tax-exempt status, as of September 2013, effective 2010. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . The World University and School program is not endorsed by MIT or MIT OpenCourseWare. WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!